Timeline
This is a collection of timelines in the splat Tim series,the entries take place from top to bottom Original series The original Canon timeline * Splat Tim (2044) * Splat Tim 2 (2044) * Splat Tim Rising (2044) * Splat Tim 4 (2044) * Clean Spac (2045) * Splat Tim Reloaded(2045) * Splat Tim 11 (2046) * Rise of Pearl (2046) * Splat tonna (2046) * Splat Tim 3D(Moved position) (2047) * Splat Tina (game) (2047) * Splat Tim: The Ouchenning (2048) * Splat Tim: Octanavio's Revenge (2049) * Splat Tim 666 (2049) * Splat Tim 13 (2049) * Splat Tim 14: Battle(2050) * Logend of Lank Reborn(2050) * Splat Tim 15(2050) * Splat Tim:He ends it(2055) Reboot series This series was created as a divergence to focus less (not at all) on Putin.it is also the timeline that formed after Splat Tim:He ends It! It's the current timeline now * Splat Tim World War (flashbacks) 1915-1946 *Splat Tim: Black ops (1979-1991,2029) * Splat Tim 5 (2036) * Splat Tim: Return of Jafar (2037) * Splat Tim 7 (2038) * Splat Tim 8 (2038) * Splat Tim X (2039) * Splat Tim World War (2040) * Splat Tim: The Movie (2043) * Splat Tim (reboot) (2044) * Splat Tim: Save Inkoplis (2044-2047) * Splat Tim movie 2 (2045) * Splat Tim 2 (reboot) (2049) * Splat Tim 2: octo expansion (2049-2050) * Splat Tim WW3 (2049-2050) * Splat Tim apocalypse (2059) Shockwave series Another game that is set in the same time frame as Splat Tim * Shockwave II (1918) * Shockwave (203X) * Shockwave X (Not Specified as it could be anywhere from 2036 to 2044) * Shockwave X2 (2044) Logend of Lank series Note: Although it's in the same universe as The original timeline,it's considered separate as it is not sure what year the games takes place in * Logend of Lank * Logend of Lank:Flute of Doom * Logend of Lank: Snort of the Wild Remastered series In an alternate timeline where Putin takes over the world,it is abandoned and made the games in the Splat Tim Universe * Splat Tim Remastered * Splat Tim: Paradise * Splat Tim Glitchload * Splat Tim Dudes * Splat tim Explores the outer space Ultimate universe In this universe, characters from other time periods appear in the modern day due to a time paradox *Splat Tim 51 * Splat Tim Ultimate The new series Saga 1 * Splat Tim: The new series.(2055) * Sploon 3 Morgz Mum Expansion(2055) * Splat Tim TNS 2(2056) * Sploon 2 October Expansion(2056) * Sploon 3(2057) * Splat tim 6: revenge of squiddy(2057) * Sploon: Rise of Morgz Mum(2058) The New Series Saga 2 * Splat Tim: Trouble in Youtube Voyage Version(2058) * Splat Tim: Trouble in Youtube Island Version(2058) * Splat Tim Arena * Splat Tim: Return To Venus.(2059) * Splat Tim: The Reign Of Little Tay(2059) * Splat Tim Apocalypse(2059) The New Series saga 3 * Splat Tim New Beggining(2060) * Splat Tim New Beggining (Game)(2060) Ninja Timeline * Splat Tim Ninja In Ultimate Ninja Splat 4 * Sploon: Return Of Jones * Splat Tim: Ultimate Revenge * Sploon: The Nexus * Splat Tim Shiplord Froggy Fresh Series * Froggy Fresh: The Game * Splat Tim Warriors Dong Dong Never Die series Note:although it does not take place in the same timeframe as Splat Tim,it is in the same connected universe * Dong Dong Never Die (2009) * Dong Dong Nver Die 2 (2010) * Dong Dong Never Die 3 (2018) * Dong Dong never Die 3 Episode 2 (2018) King Series Main article:King Timeline Non-Cannon games *Splat Tim: Battle Royale *Splat Tim Party *Splat Tim 9 * Splat Tim Arena (PC Version) * Splat Tim: The Arcade